


Warm Heart/Cold Heart

by WrathandFlame



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Burning of the Ships at Losgar, Emotional Hurt, Flight of the Noldor, Helcaraxë, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathandFlame/pseuds/WrathandFlame
Summary: Fingon is left behind by Maedhros and has watched the ships burn. Now he has to stand up and be a leader for his people. His inner thoughts and feelings about it all.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 4





	Warm Heart/Cold Heart

Storm's raging, snow swirling and falling, thick like a velvet curtain, around me. I'm standing still, my eyes piercing through the deep darkness in the distance, which as always obscures any semblance of hope... or warmth. It's overwhelming. Fear, as cold as the ice that swallowed my brother's wife, paralyzes me. You used to call me valiant and yet, I now have begun to doubt that.  
They need me to be the hero, to stand up, give them courage so they can keep going, promise them that there is something on the other side, some bright and beautiful world which the shadow's vile hands can never reach, but I never was a good liar. At least... not as good as you.  
I wish that in this moment as the black threatens to choke me I could say that the blood dripping on the snowy path, crimson painting a white canvas, was the masterpiece of my bleeding heart. That would be quite poetic indeed...but no. The blood that falls is simply the lingering evidence of that bear mawling me as I warded it off from devouring our children, beacause you see, this is the fruit of your labor, what you have left behind.  
My heart is cold, frozen. It wasn't at first. I was sensitive and naive as you knew me during happier days that I find difficult to remember. As I watched the fires blazing in the distance, filling the night sky with red and orange and yellow, my heart was still warm. I can even now recall the feeling of my tears never touching my cheeks, crystalizing as swiftly as they came to be on my lashes. I was frustrated. I couldn't even cry for your betrayal. You had turned your back to me and all I could do was stand and watch just as I'm doing now. I did wail though.  
Still my voice was drowned by the howling wind and vanished into the endless night. It was all for nothing and not just the tears. So now everyday I pick my self up and march forward. I do not speak. There are no words to be spoken. My heart is cold...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You may leave any comments you want bellow


End file.
